Angel of Venom
by AidenKelly
Summary: Meh. Better title than 'The Phantom of Forks.' Bella realizes how much a certain blond Cullen has in common with her favorite literary anti-hero. Will she change the story and run to him? Or will she make the same mistake Christine did? B/J


_I have no idea where I'm going with this. Well, actually I do, but have no idea if it will actually succeed. I do not now nor have ever owned Twilight. I know it, you know it, we all know it. Moving on..._

 _..._

It was another 'babysit Bella' day while everyone was out hunting and Jasper had drawn the short straw. Actually, he had chosen to stay behind, much to the irritation of Edward. After the disastrous birthday, or the 'Incident' as Bella and Jasper preferred to call it, the pair had started to hang out together more often. The working theory being that the more he saw her, the less sensitive he would be to her scent. Somewhere along the way, they became friends.

Currently, she was watching a movie while he watched her. Stretching out his ability, he was surprised by what he felt. Love, a touch of lust, anger, sadness...she was running the whole spectrum. By the time the movie was over, she was sniffling in his arms. He closed his eyes and savored the moment. Because of everyones reservations about him, the pair didn't get many moments like that. Ones where he could, just for a second, imagine what it was like being her mate. He had learned to enjoy it while it lasted.

"What's with the tears, lil' gal?" He teased. "If I had known you hated this movie so much, I would have picked something else."

She turned a pair of angry brown eyes to him. He couldn't help but smirk. Watching her get mad was like watching a kitten get mad. Too damn adorable to be even remotely threatening.

"I'll have you know that ' The Phantom of the Opera' is one of my favorite movies. It also happens to be one of the greatest love stories of all time." She said with a huff.

He nodded slowly, knowing that it was pissing her off even more. "Right. A disfigured, murdering stalker kidnaps a woman and hides her in his underground lair. Yup, has romance written all over it."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't get it. Yes he did terrible things in his past, yes he is scarred, but she doesn't see that. She sees the good in him. His gentle soul."

Jasper couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she see the good in everyone? He stood and angrily turned to face the windows away from her. "A thousand good deeds can't erase the blood on his hands. There is no atonement for him. There is no running away from the past for him. If she truly felt that way, then why did she leave him?"

Bella frowned. "It's not like she wanted to."

Taking a deep unneeded breath, he turned back to her. "She looked plenty willing to me."

She pinched the bridge of her nose in a strangely Edweirdian way. "She left him because she was afraid. "

Jasper's shoulders slumped in defeat. "See? You just made my point for me. She was only with him because she was frightened of what he would do to her."

Realization reached up and smacked Bella between the eyes. "No." she whispered gently. "She was afraid of how strong her feelings were for him."

He smiled bitterly. "Feelings of disgust, maybe? I mean, who could love someone as ugly as him?"

She reached for his hand and tugged gently until he was sitting next to her. "No Jazz. That's not it. Whenever she was with him, she felt safe. She knew that he would kill anybody that hurt her. He let her be her own person. She didn't have to force it with him. As for his so-called disfigurement..." She traced one of the bite scars on his arm with her fingertip. "It meant nothing to her. The fact that he could handle such debilitating pain on a constant basis and still come out a good man was amazing to her. Plus she thought it made him sexy little as hell." She tried to joke about it, but he would have none of it. She felt him at the edge of her mind so in desperation, she let the full force of her emotions out.

Jasper was staggered by the full weight of her feelings. The honesty, trust, and loyalty It were enough to make his eyes burn from the venom in them. She truly felt her words. He had never felt that from any human before in his whole life. But still, doubt remained. "Then why did she run to Edward? Why didn't she choose to stay with her true love?"

She looked into his deep topaz eyes. "Truthfully? Because everytime she was with him, all she could think of was exploring her darker nature and that scared the hell out of her. So she did the only thing She could think of. Run like the devil. Straight into the arms of safety and security."

He couldn't help but laugh slightly. "So, how did that relationship work out?"

She fell back against the soft cushions. "Ugh. Edward became a control freak who never let her reach her full potential again. She regretted ever choosing him over you, and Edward refused to let her go."

They were pulled from their deep conversation when they watched the family break through the tree line and start towards the house.

"Lets see if Jazz had any Italian for dinner." Emmet laughed. Jasper's eyes darkened at overhearing his brothers comment. They quickly separated as Edward rushed in and immediately grabbed her stuff and started her towards the car. He still didn't trust his brother. The blond-haired God chuckled slightly.

"Bella..." He called. She turned to him. His smirk grew wider. "I thought we were talking about the movie." She stared at him confused.

...

Four hours later, Bella sat bolt upright in bed. "Oh my God. Please tell me I didn't say what I think I did to him!"

...

Love it? Let me know. Hate it? Keep it to yourself. Not how I originally planned it but, does any story you write come out exactly the way you plan? Might right another chapter from Jaspers pov comparing himself to the Phantom and accidentally telling Bella that everything between him and Alice isn't exactly kittens and rainbows.


End file.
